The present invention relates to the use of a particular class of chemical compounds as modulators of SKCa, IKCa and BKCa channels, and to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agents.
Ion channels are transmembrane proteins, which catalyse the transport of inorganic ions across cell membranes. The ion channels participate in processes as diverse as the generation and timing of action potentials, synaptic transmissions, secretion of hormones, contraction of muscles, etc.
Many drugs exert their effects via modulation of ion channels. Examples are anti-epileptic compounds like Phenytoin and Lamotrigine, which block voltage dependent Na+-channels in the brain, anti-hypertensive drugs like Nifedipine and Diltiazem, which block voltage dependent Ca2+-channels in smooth muscle cells, and stimulators of insulin release like Glibenclamide and Tolbutamide, which block an ATP-regulated K+-channel in the pancreas.
All mammalian cells express potassium (K+) channels in their cell membranes, and the channels play a dominant role in the regulation of the membrane potential. In nerve and muscle cells they regulate the frequency and form of the action potential, the release of neurotransmitters, and the degree of broncho- and vasodilation.
From a molecular point of view, the K+ channels represent the largest and most diverse group of ion channels. For an overview they can be divided into five large subfamilies: Voltage-activated K+ channels (Kv), long QT related K+ channels (KvLQT), inward rectifiers (KIR), two-pore K+ channels (KTP), and calcium-activated K+ channels (KCa).
The latter group, the Ca2+-activated K+ channels, consists of three well-defined subtypes: SK channels, IK channels and BK channels. SK, IK and BK refer to the single-channel conductance (Small, Intermediate and Big conductance K channel). The SK, IK, and BK channels exhibit differences in e.g. voltage- and calcium-sensitivity, pharmacology, distribution and function.
Ca2+-activated SK channels are present in many central neurons and ganglia, where their primary function is to hyperpolarize nerve cells following one or several action potentials to prevent long trains of epileptogenic activity to occur. The SK channels are also present in several peripheral cells including skeletal muscle, gland cells, liver cells, and T-lymphocytes.
The significance of SK channels in normal skeletal muscle is not clear, but their number is significantly increased in denervated muscle, and the large number of SK channels in the muscle of patients with myotonic muscle dystrophia suggest a role in the pathogenesis of the disease.
A number of blockers of SK channels exist, e.g. apamin, atracurium, pancuronium, and tubocurarine, and they are all positively charged molecules which act as pore blockers.
The Ca2+-activated IK channel shares a number of characteristics with the Ca2+-activated SK channel, since it is highly K-selective, is activated by sub-micromolar concentrations of Ca2+, and has an inwardly rectifying conductance. However, there are also striking differences. The unit conductance of the IK channel is 4-5 fold higher than that of the SK channel, and the distribution of the IK channel is restricted to the blood and vasculature. Thus, the IK channel is not expressed in the nervous system and in muscle, but in endothelial cells, cells of epithelial origin and in red blood cells.
In the red blood cells, where the IK channel has been denominated the Gardos channel, a rise in the concentration of intracellular Ca2+ opens the channel and causes potassium loss and cell dehydration, a condition which is exacerbated in sickle cell anemia. Promising therapeutic approaches for sickle cell anemia involve specific block of the IK channel.
IK channels have also been implicated in the microvasculature of the kidney, where they may be responsible for the vasodilatory effects of bradykinin. The decrease in blood pressure during septic shock is caused by an increased NO production by the endothelial cells, and the IK channels in these cells are responsible for maintaining the Ca2+ influx activating the Ca2+-sensitive NO-synthase.
In brain capillary endothelial cells, IK channels, activated by endothelin that is produced by neurons and glia, shunt excess K+ into the blood. Neurotrophilic granulocytes, i.e. mobile phagocytic cells that defend the body against microbial invaders, undergo large depolarisation subsequent to agonistic stimulation, and IK channels have been implicated in depolarising the stimulated granulocyte.
The Ca2+-activated BK channels present in many cells including most central and peripheral nerve cells, striated muscle cells, cardiac cells, smooth muscle cells of the airways, the vasculature, the gastrointestinal tract and bladder, in endo- and exocrine glands including pancreatic b-cells and in kidney tubules.
According to the present invention it has now been found that a particular group of chemical compounds possess valuable activity as modulators of SKCa, IKCa and/or BKCa channels.
In its first aspect the invention relates to the use of chemical compounds represented by the general Formulas I-XI 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein R represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, acyl, acyl-alkyl, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-carbonyl, alkoxy-carbonyl-alkyl, phenyl-alkyl, alkoxy-phenyl, or alkoxy-phenyl-alkyl; and
Axe2x80x2 and Axe2x80x3 independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl, or together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a benzene ring;
X and Y, independently of each another, represent
hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl;
for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment, prevention or alleviation of a disease or a disorder or a condition of a mammal, including a human, which disease, disorder or condition is responsive to modulation of SKCa, IKCa and/or BK channels.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent to the person skilled in the art from the following detailed description and examples.
According to the present invention it has now been found that a particular group of chemical compounds possess valuable activity as modulators of SKCa, IKCa and/or BKCa channels.
SK/IK/BK Modulating Agents
In the context of this invention, chemical compounds capable of affecting SKCa, IKCa and/or BKCa channels are designated SK/IK/BK channel modulating agents. The SK/IK/BK channel modulating agents for use according to the invention may affect the ion channels by opening (activating) the channels or by inhibiting (blocking) the channels.
The SK/IK/BK channel modulating agents for use according to the invention show activity in concentrations below 100 xcexcM, preferably below 10 xcexcM, more preferred below 1 xcexcm. In its most preferred embodiment the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agents for use according to the invention show activity in low micromolar and the nanomolar range.
In a preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention is a carbazole derivative represented by the general Formula I 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein,
V represents xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94; and
Z represents 
wherein R represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, acyl, acyl-alkyl, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-carbonyl, alkoxy-carbonyl-alkyl, phenyl-alkyl, alkoxy-phenyl, or alkoxy-phenyl-alkyl; and
Axe2x80x2 and Axe2x80x3 independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl, or together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a benzene ring;
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl;
for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment, prevention or alleviation of a disease or a disorder or a condition of a mammal, including a human, which disease, disorder or condition is responsive to modulation of SKCa, IKCa and/or BK channels.
In another preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention is represented by the general Formula II 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein,
V represents xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94; and
Z represents 
wherein R represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, acyl, acyl-alkyl, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-carbonyl, alkoxy-carbonyl-alkyl, phenyl-alkyl, alkoxy-phenyl, or alkoxy-phenyl-alkyl; and
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl.
In a third preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention is a carbazole derivative represented by the general Formula III 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein,
Z represents 
wherein R represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, acyl, acyl-alkyl, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-carbonyl, alkoxy-carbonyl-alkyl, phenyl-alkyl, alkoxy-phenyl, or alkoxy-phenyl-alkyl; and
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl.
In a more preferred embodiment the carbazole derivative is
9H-9-fluorenone-oxime; or
fluorenone;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In a fourth preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention is a carbazole derivative represented by the general Formula IV 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein R represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, acyl, acyl-alkyl, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-carbonyl, alkoxy-carbonyl-alkyl, phenyl-alkyl, alkoxy-phenyl, or alkoxy-phenyl-alkyl; and
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl.
In a more preferred embodiment, the carbazole derivative is 3,6-dibromo-9H-carbazole.
In a fifth preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention a carbazole derivative represented by the general Formula V 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein,
R represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, acyl, acyl-alkyl, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-carbonyl, alkoxy-carbonyl-alkyl, phenyl-alkyl, alkoxy-phenyl, or alkoxy-phenyl-alkyl; and
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl.
In a sixth preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention is a carbazole derivative represented by the general Formula VI 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein,
R represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, acyl, acyl-alkyl, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-carbonyl, alkoxy-carbonyl-alkyl, phenyl-alkyl, alkoxy-phenyl, or alkoxy-phenyl-alkyl; and
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl.
In a more preferred embodiment, R represents hydrogen, cycloalkyl-alkyl, or alkoxy-carbonyl-alkyl;
X represents halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, amino, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, or amido; and
Y represents hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido.
In an even more preferred embodiment, the the compound is
carbazole;
2-hydroxy-9H-carbazole;
9-cyclohexylmethyl-9H-carbazole; or
ethyl-2-(9H-9-carbazolyl)-acetate;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In a seventh preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention is an iminostilbene derivative represented by the general Formula VII 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein,
R represents hydrogen or alkyl; and
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl.
In an eighth preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention is an iminostilbene derivative represented by the general Formula VIII 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein,
R represents hydrogen or alkyl; and
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl.
In a ninth preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention is an iminostilbene derivative represented by the general Formula IX 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein,
R represents hydrogen or alkyl; and
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl
In a more preferred embodiment,
R represents hydrogen;
X represents halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido; and
Y represents hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido.
In an even more preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention is iminostilbene.
In a tenth preferred embodiment, the SK/IK/BK channel modulating agent for use according to the invention is an 2,3-dimethylindole derivative represented by the general Formula X 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein,
R represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, acyl, acyl-alkyl, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-carbonyl, alkoxy-carbonyl-alkyl, phenyl-alkyl, alkoxy-phenyl, or alkoxy-phenyl-alkyl; and
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl.
In an eleventh preferred embodiment, the 2,3-dimethylindole derivative for use according to the invention is represented by the general Formula XI 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or an oxide or a hydrate thereof,
wherein,
R represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, acyl, acyl-alkyl, alkoxy-alkyl, alkoxy-carbonyl, alkoxy-carbonyl-alkyl, phenyl-alkyl, alkoxy-phenyl, or alkoxy-phenyl-alkyl; and
X and Y, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2SRxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94C(O)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(S)ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94C(O)SRxe2x80x2, or xe2x80x94C(S)SRxe2x80x2;
wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy, or a group of the formula NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, independently of each another, represent hydrogen or alkyl.
In a more preferred embodiment
R represents hydrogen;
X represents halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido; and
Y represents hydrogen, halogen, trihalogenmethyl, alkyl, amino, nitro, cyano, or amido.
In an even more preferred embodiment, the compound is
2,3-dimethylindole;
N-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2,3-dimethylindole; or
cyclohexyl-(2,3-dimethyl-1H-1-indolyl)-methanone;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Definition of Substituents
In the context of this invention halogen represents a fluorine, a chlorine, a bromine or a iodine atom. Thus, a trihalogenmethyl group represents e.g. a trifluoromethyl group and a trichloromethyl group.
In the context of this invention an alkyl group designates a univalent saturated, straight or branched hydrocarbon chain. The hydrocarbon chain preferably contain of from one to eighteen carbon atoms (C1-18-alkyl), more preferred of from one to six carbon atoms (C1-6-alkyl; lower alkyl), including pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tertiary pentyl, hexyl and isohexyl. In a preferred embodiment alkyl represents a C1-4-alkyl group, including butyl, isobutyl, secondary butyl, and tertiary butyl. In a preferred embodiment of this invention alkyl represents a C1-3-alkyl group, which may in particular be methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl.
In the context of this invention a cycloalkyl group designates a cyclic alkyl group, preferably containing of from three to seven carbon atoms (C3-7-cycloalkyl), including cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, and cyclohexyl.
In the context of this invention a cycloalkyl-alkyl group designates a cycloalkyl group as defined above, which cycloalkyl group is substituted on an alkyl group as also defined above. Examples of preferred cycloalkyl-alkyl groups of the invention include cyclopropylmethyl and cyclopropylethyl.
In the context of this invention an alkenyl group designates a carbon chain containing one or more double bonds, including di-enes, tri-enes and poly-enes. In a preferred embodiment the alkenyl group of the invention comprises of from two to eight carbon atoms (C2-8-alkenyl), more preferred of from two to six carbon atoms (C2-6-alkenyl), including at least one double bond. In a most preferred embodiment the alkenyl group of the invention is ethenyl; 1- or 2-propenyl; 1-, 2- or 3-butenyl, or 1,3-butenyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4- or 5-hexenyl, or 1,3-hexenyl, or 1,3,5-hexenyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, or 7-octenyl, or 1,3-octenyl, or 1,3,5-octenyl, or 1,3,5,7-octenyl.
In the context of this invention an alkynyl group designates a carbon chain containing one or more triple bonds, including di-enes, tri-enes and poly-enes. In a preferred embodiment the alkynyl group of the invention comprises of from two to eight carbon atoms (C2-8-alkynyl), more preferred of from two to six carbon atoms (C2-6-alkynyl), including at least one triple bond. In its most preferred embodiment the alkynyl group of the invention is ethynyl; 1-, or 2-propynyl; 1-, 2-, or 3-butynyl, or 1,3-butynyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-pentynyl, or 1,3-pentynyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, or 5-hexenyl, or 1,3hexynyl or 1,3,5-hexynyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5- or 6- heptynyl, or 1,3-heptynyl, or 1,3,5-heptynyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-octynyl, or 1,3-octynyl, or 1,3,5-octynyl, or 1,3,5,7-octynyl.
In the context of this invention an alkoxy group designates an xe2x80x9calkyl-O-xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above.
In the context of this invention an alkoxy-alkyl group designates an xe2x80x9calkyl-O-alkyl-xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above.
In the context of this invention an acyl group designates a carboxy group (xe2x80x94COOH), an alkyl-carbonyl group (alkyl-COxe2x80x94), or a cycloalkyl-carbonyl (cycloalkyl-COxe2x80x94), wherein alkyl and cycloalkyl are as defined above. Examples of preferred acyl groups of the invention include carboxy, acetyl, and propionyl.
In the context of this invention an acyl-alkyl group designates an acyl group as defined above attached to an alkyl group as defined above.
In the context of this invention an alkoxy-carbonyl group designates an xe2x80x9calkyl-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above.
In the context of this invention an amido group designates a substituent of the formula Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(alkyl)-, wherein Rxe2x80x2 represents hydrogen or an alkyl group as defined above. Examples of preferred amido groups include formamido, acetamido, and propionamido.
In the context of this invention an amino group may be a primary (xe2x80x94NH2), secondary (xe2x80x94H-alkyl), or tertiary (xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2) amino group, i.e. it may be substituted once or twice with an alkyl group as defined above.
In the context of this invention a mono- or poly-carbocyclic group designates a mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon group, which may in particular be an aromatic hydrocarbon group, i.e. a mono- or polycyclic aryl group, or a saturated hydrocarbon group, or a partially saturated hydrocarbon group. Preferred poly-carbocyclic group are the bicyclic poly-carbocyclic groups.
In the context of this invention a mono- or polycyclic aryl group designates a monocyclic or polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon group. Examples of preferred aryl groups of the invention include phenyl, naphthyl, indenyl, azulenyl, anthracenyl, and fluorenyl.
Examples of saturated and partially saturated hydrocarbon groups include hydrocarbons like cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptan, cyclooctan and cyclopenta-2,4-diene-1-ylidene, and bicyclic carbocyclic groups like norbonane and adamantane.
In the context of this invention an aralkyl group designates a mono- or polycyclic aryl group as defined above, which aryl group is attached to an alkyl group as also defined above. Examples of preferred aralkyl groups of the invention include benzyl, and phenethyl.
In the context of this invention a mono- or poly-heterocyclic group is a mono- or polycyclic compound, which holds one or more heteroatoms in its ring structure. Preferred heteroatoms include nitrogen (N), oxygen (O), and sulphur (S). One or more of the ring structures may in particular be aromatic (i.e. a heteroaryl), saturated or partially saturated. Preferred heterocyclic monocyclic groups of the invention include 5- and 6 membered heterocyclic monocyclic groups. Preferred poly-heterocyclic groups of the invention are the bicyclic heterocyclic groups.
Examples of preferred aromatic heterocyclic 5-membered monocyclic groups of the invention include
furan, in particular 2- or 3-furanyl;
thiophene, in particular 2- or 3-thienyl;
pyrrole, in particular 1-, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl;
oxazole, in particular oxazol-(2-,4- or 5-)yl;
thiazole, in particular thiazol-(2-,4-, or 5-)yl;
imidazole, in particular imidazol-(1-,2-,4- or 5-)yl;
pyrazole, in particular pyrazol-(1-,3-,4- or 5-)yl;
isoxazole, in particular isoxazol-(3-,4- or 5-)yl;
isothiazole, in particular isothiazol-(3-,4- or 5-)yl;
1,2,3-oxadiazole, in particular 1,2,3-oxadiazol-(4- or 5-)yl;
1,2,4-oxadiazole, in particular 1,2,4-oxadiazol-(3- or 5-)yl;
1,2,5-oxadiazole, in particular 1,2,5-oxadiazol-(3- or 4-)yl;
1,2,3-triazole, in particular 1,2,3-triazol-(1-,4- or 5-)yl;
1,2,4-thiadiazole, in particular 1,2,4-thiadiazol-(3- or 5-)yl;
1,2,5-thiadiazole, in particular 1,2,5-thiadiazol-(3- or 4-)yl; and
1,3,4-thiadiazole, in particular 1,3,4-thiadiazol-(2- or 5-)yl.
Examples of preferred aromatic heterocyclic 6-membered monocyclic groups of the invention include
pyridine, in particular pyridin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
pyridazine, in particular pyridazin-(3- or 4-)yl;
pyrimidine, in particular pyrimidin-(2-,4- or 5-)yl;
pyrazine, in particular pyrazin-(2-,3-,5- or 6-)yl;
1,3,5-triazine, in particular 1,3,5-triazin-(2-,4- or 6-)yl; and
phosphinine, in particular phosphinin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl.
Examples of preferred saturated or partially saturated heterocyclic monocyclic 5-membered groups of the invention include
2H-pyrrole, in particular 2H-pyrrol-(2- or 3-)yl;
2-pyrroline, in particular 2-pyrrolin-(1-,2- or 3-)yl;
3-pyrroline, in particular 3-pyrrolin(1-,2- or 3-)yl;
pyrrolidine, in particular pyrrolidin-(1-,2- or 3-)yl;
1,3-dioxolan, in particular 1,3-dioxolan-(2- or 4-)yl;
imidazolidine, in particular imidazolidin-(1-,2-,3-,4- or 5-)yl;
2-imidazoline, in particular 2-imidazolin-(1-,2-,4- or 5-)yl;
3-imidazoline, in particular 3-imidazolin-(1-,2-,4- or 5-)yl;
4-imidazoline, in particular 4-imidazolin-(1-,2-,4- or 5-)yl;
pyrazolidine, in particular pyrazolidin-(1-,2-,3-,4- or 5-)yl;
2-pyrazoline, in particular 2-pyrazolin-(1-,3-,4- or 5-)yl; and
3-pyrazoline, in particular 3-pyrazolin-(1-,3-,4- or 5-)yl.
Examples of preferred saturated or partially saturated heterocyclic monocyclic 6-membered groups of the invention include
2H-pyrane, in particular 2H-pyran-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
4H-pyrane, in particular 4H-pyran-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
piperidine, in particular piperidin-(1-,2-,3- or 4-)yl;
1,4-dioxolane, in particular 1,4-dioxolan-(2- or 3-)yl;
morpholine, in particular morpholin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
1,4-dithiane, in particular 1,4-dithian-(2- or 3-)yl;
thiomorpholine, in particular thiomorpholin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
piperazine, in particular piperazin-(1-,2-,3- or 4-)yl;
1,3,5-trithiane, in particular 1,3,5-trithian-(2-)yl; and
1,4-oxazine, in particular 1,4-oxazin-(2-)yl.
Examples of preferred aromatic heterocyclic bi-cyclic groups of the invention include
indolizine, in particular indolizin-(1-,2-,3-,5-,6-,7- or 8)yl;
indole, in particular indol-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7)yl;
isoindole, in particular isoindol-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzo[b]furan(benzofuran), in particular benzo[b]furan-(2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzo[c]furan(isobenzofuran), in particular benzo[c]furan-(1-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzo[b]thiophene(benzothiophene), in particular benzo[b]thiophen-(2-,3-, 4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzo[c]thiophene(isobenzothiophene), in particular benzo[c]thiophen-( 1-, 3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzimidazole, in particular benzimidazol-(1-,2-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzthiazole, in particular benzthiazol-(2-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
purine, in particular purin-(2-,6- or 8-)yl;
quinoline, in particular quinolin-(2-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
isoquinoline, in particular isoquinolin-(1-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
cinnoline, in particular cinnolin-(3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
phthlazine, in particular phthlazin-(1-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
quinazoline, in particular quinazolin-(2-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
quinoxaline, in particular quinoxalin-(2-,3-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
1,8-naphthyridine, in particular 1,8-naphthyridin-(2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl; and
pteridine, in particular pteridin-(2-,4-,6- or 7-)yl.
Examples of preferred aromatic heterocyclic tri-cyclic groups of the invention include
carbazole, in particular carbazol-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7-,8- or 9-)yl;
acridine, in particular acridin-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7-,8- or 9-)yl;
phenazine, in particular phenazin-(1-,2-,3-,4-,6-,7-,8- or 9-)yl;
phenothiazine, in particular phenothiazin-(1-,2-,3-,4-,6-,7-,8-,9- or 10-)yl; and
phenoxazine, in particular phenoxazin-(1-,2-,3-,4-,6-,7-,8-,9- or 10-)yl.
Examples of preferred saturated or partially saturated heterocyclic bi-cyclic groups of the invention include
indoline, in particular indolin-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
3H-indole, in particular 3H-indol-(2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
1H-indazole, in particular 1H-indazol-(3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
4H-quinolizine, in particular 4H-quinolizin-(1-,2-,3-,4-6-,7-,8- or 9-)yl;
quinuclidine, in particular quinuclidin-(2-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
isoquinuclidine, in particular isoquinuclidin-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
tropane, in particular tropan-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl; and
nortropane, in particular nortropan-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl.
In the context of this invention a hetero-alkyl group designates a mono- or poly-heterocyclic group as described above, which heterocyclic group is attached to an alkyl group as also defined above. Examples of preferred hetero-alkyl groups of the invention include furfuryl and picolyl.
Pharmaceutically Acceptable Salts
The SK/IK/BK channel modulating agents for use according to the invention may be provided in any form suitable for the intended administration. Suitable forms include pharmaceutically (i.e. physiologically) acceptable salts, and pre- or prodrug forms of the chemical compound for use according to the invention.
Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts include, without limitation, the non-toxic inorganic and organic acid addition salts such as the acetate derived from acetic acid, the aconate derived from aconitic acid, the ascorbate derived from ascorbic acid, the benzenesulfonate derived from benzenesulfonic acid, the benzoate derived from benzoic acid, the cinnamate derived from cinnamic acid, the citrate derived from citric acid, the embonate derived from embonic acid, the enantate derived from enanthic acid, the formate derived from formic acid, the fuma-rate derived from fumaric acid, the glutamate derived from glutamic acid, the glycolate derived from glycolic acid, the hydrochloride derived from hydrochloric acid, the hydrobromide derived from hydrobromic acid, the lactate derived from lactic acid, the maleate derived from maleic acid, the malonate derived from malonic acid, the mandelate derived from mandelic acid, the methanesulfonate derived from methane sulphonic acid, the naphthalene-2-sulphonate derived from naphtalene-2-sulphonic acid, the nitrate derived from nitric acid, the perchlorate derived from perchloric acid, the phosphate derived from phosphoric acid, the phthalate derived from phthalic acid, the salicylate derived from salicylic acid, the sorbate derived from sorbic acid, the stearate derived from stearic acid, the succinate derived from succinic acid, the sulphate derived from sulphuric acid, the tartrate derived from tartaric acid, the toluene-p-sulphonate derived from p-toluene sulphonic acid, and the like. Such salts may be formed by procedures well known and described in the art.
Other acids such as oxalic acid, which may not be considered pharmaceutically acceptable, may be useful in the preparation of salts useful as it intermediates in obtaining a chemical compound for use according to the invention and its pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt.
Metal salts of a chemical compound for use according to the invention includes alkali metal salts, such as the sodium salt of a chemical compound for use according to the invention containing a carboxy group.
In the context of this invention the xe2x80x9conium saltsxe2x80x9d of N-containing compounds are also contemplated as pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Preferred xe2x80x9conium saltsxe2x80x9d include the alkyl-onium salts, the cycloalkyl-onium salts, and the cycloalkylalkyl-onium salts.
The chemical compound for use according to the invention may be provided in dissoluble or indissoluble forms together with a pharmaceutically acceptable solvents such as water, ethanol, and the like. Dissoluble forms may also include hydrated forms such as the monohydrate, the dihydrate, the hemihydrate, the trihydrate, the tetrahydrate, and the like. In general, the dissoluble forms are considered equivalent to indissoluble forms for the purposes of this invention.
Steric Isomers
The SK/IK/BK channel modulating agents of the present invention may exist in (+) and (xe2x88x92) forms as well as in racemic forms. The racemates of these isomers and the individual isomers themselves are within the scope of the present invention.
Racemic forms can be resolved into the optical antipodes by known methods and techniques. One way of separating the diastereomeric salts is by use of an optically active acid, and liberating the optically active amine compound by treatment with a base. Another method for resolving racemates into the optical antipodes is based upon chromatography on an optical active matrix. Racemic compounds of the present invention can thus be resolved into their optical antipodes, e.g., by fractional crystallisation of d- or l- (tartrates, mandelates, or camphorsulphonate) salts for example.
The chemical compounds of the present invention may also be resolved by the formation of diastereomeric amides by reaction of the chemical compounds of the present invention with an optically active activated carboxylic acid such as that derived from (+) or (xe2x88x92) phenylalanine, (+) or (xe2x88x92) phenylglycine, (+) or (xe2x88x92) camphanic acid or by the formation of diastereomeric carbamates by reaction of the chemical compound of the present invention with an optically active chloroformate or the like.
Additional methods for the resolving the optical isomers are known in the art. Such methods include those described by Jaques J, Collet A, and Wilen S in xe2x80x9cEnantiomers, Racemates, and Resolutionsxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1981).
Optical active compounds can also be prepared from optical active starting materials.
Moreover, some of the chemical compounds for use according to the invention may exist in two forms, syn- and anti-form (Z- and E-form), depending on the arrangement of the substituents around the double bond. A chemical compound of the present invention may thus be the syn- or the anti-form (Z- and E-form), or it may be a mixture hereof.
Biological Activity
According to the present invention it has now been found that the chemical compounds for use according to the invention possess valuable activity as modulators of SKCa, IKCa and/or BKCa channels.
The SK/IK/BK channel modulating activity may be monitored using conventional electrophysiological methods such as patch-clamp techniques, or conventional spectroscopic methods such as FLIPR assay (Fluorescence Image Plate Reader; available from Molecular Devices). These methods generally comprises subjecting an SKCa, IKCa or BKCa containing cell to the action of the chemical compound for use according to the invention, followed by monitoring the membrane potential of the SKCa, IKCa or BKCa containing cell in order to identify changes in the membrane potential caused by the action of the compound for use according to the invention.
Based on their biological activity the compounds for use according to the invention are considered useful for the treatment, prevention or alleviation of a disease or a disorder or a condition, which disease, disorder or condition is responsive to modulation of SKCa, IKCa and/or BK channels, including diseases or conditions like respiratory diseases such as asthma, cystic fibrosis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and rhinorrhea, convulsions, vascular spasms, coronary artery spasms, renal disorders, polycystic kidney disease, bladder spasms, urinary incontinence, bladder outflow obstruction, irritable bowel syndrome, gastrointestinal dysfunction, secretory diarrhoea, ischaemia, cerebral ischaemia, ischaemic hearth disease, angina pectoris, coronary hearth disease, traumatic brain injury, psychosis, anxiety, depression, dementia, memory and attention deficits, Alzheimer""s disease, dysmenorrhea, narcolepsy, Reynaud""s disease, intermittent claudication, Sjorgren""s syndrome, migraine, arrhythmia, hypertension, absence seizures, myotonic muscle dystrophia, xerostomi, diabetes type II hyperinsulinemia, premature labour, baldness, cancer, and immune suppression.
The compounds for use according to the invention is considered particularly useful for reducing or inhibiting undesired immune-regulatory actions. In a rev preferred embodiment, therefore, the compounds of the may be used in the treatment or alleviation of a diseases, disorders or condition related to immune dysfunction, or in order to obtain immune suppression in an individual in need herefore.
In a more preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the use of an IKCa inhibitory compound for use according to the invention in a combination therapy with known immune-suppressants for the treatment or alleviation of a diseases, disorders or condition related to immune dysfunction, or for obtaining immune suppression. Preferred immune-suppressants to combine with the compounds for use according to the invention include Amphotericin, Busulphan, Co-trimoxazole, Chlorambucil, colony stimulating factors, corticosteroids, Cyclophosphamide, Fluconazole, folinic acid, Ganciclovir, antilymphocyte immunoglobulins, normal immunoglobulins, Methotrexate, Methylprednisolone, Octreotide, Oxpentifylline, Tacrolimus (FK506), Thalidomide, Zolimomab aritox, and the calcineurin inhibitors (protein phosphatase 2B inhibitors), in particular Cyclosporin.
Conditions which may benefit from this treatment include, but are not limited to diseases, disorders or conditions such as auto-immune diseases, e.g. Addison""s disease, alopecia areata, Ankylosing spondylitis, haemolytic anemia (anemia haemolytica), pernicious anemia (anemia perniciosa), aphthae, aphthous stomatitis, arthritis, arteriosclerotic disorders, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, aspermiogenese, asthma bronchiale, auto-immune asthma, auto-immune hemolysis, Bechet""s disease, Boeck""s disease, inflammatory bowel disease, Burkitt""s lymphoma, Chron""s disease, chorioiditis, colitis ulcerosa, Coeliac disease, cryoglobulinemia, dermatitis herpetiformis, dermatomyositis, insulin-dependent type I diabetes, juvenile diabetes, idiopathic diabetes insipidus, insulin-dependent diabetes mellisis, auto-immune demyelinating diseases, Dupuytren""s contracture, encephalomyelitis, encephalomyelitis allergica, endophthalmia phacoanaphylactica, enteritis allergica, auto-immune enteropathy syndrome, erythema nodosum leprosum, idiopathic facial paralysis, chronic fatigue syndrome, febris rheumatica, glomerulo nephritis, Goodpasture""s syndrome, Graves"" disease, Hamman-Rich""s disease, Hashimoto""s disease, Hashimoto""s thyroiditis, sudden hearing loss, sensoneural hearing loss, hepatitis chronica, Hodgkin""s disease, haemoglobinuria paroxysmatica, hypogonadism, ileitis regionalis, iritis, leucopenia, leucemia, lupus erythematosus disseminatus, systemic lupus erythematosus, cutaneous lupus erythematosus, lymphogranuloma malignum, mononucleosis infectiosa, myasthenia gravis, traverse myelitis, primary idiopathic myxedema, nephrosis, ophthalmia symphatica, orchitis granulomatosa, pancreatitis, pemphigus, pemphigus vulgaris, polyarteritis nodosa, polyarthritis chronica primaria, polymyositis, polyradiculitis acuta, psoreasis, purpura, pyoderma gangrenosum, Quervain""s thyreoiditis, Reiter""s syndrome, sarcoidosis, ataxic sclerosis, progressive systemic sclerosis, scleritis, sclerodermia, multiple sclerosis, sclerosis disseminata, acquired spenic atrophy, infertility due to antispermatozoan antobodies, thrombocytopenia, idiopathic thrombocytopenia purpura, thymoma, acute anterior uveitis, vitiligo, AIDS, HIV, SCID and Epstein Barr virus associated diseases such as Sjorgren""s syndrome, virus (AIDS or EBV) associated B cell lymphoma, parasitic diseases such as Lesihmania, and immunosuppressed disease states such as viral infections following allograft transplantations, graft vs. Host syndrome, transplant rejection, or AIDS, cancer, chronic active hepatitis diabetes, toxic chock syndrome, food poisoning, and transplant rejection.
Pharmaceutical Compositions
In another aspect the invention provides novel pharmaceutical compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a chemical compound having SKCa, IKCa or BKCa modulating activity.
While a chemical compound for use according to the invention for use in therapy may be administered in the form of the raw chemical compound, it is preferred to introduce the active ingredient, optionally in the form of a physiologically acceptable salt, in a pharmaceutical composition together with one or more adjuvants, excipients, carriers, buffers, diluents, and/or other customary pharmaceutical auxiliaries.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising the chemical compound for use according to the invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or derivative thereof, together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers therefor, and, optionally, other therapeutic and/or prophylactic ingredients. The carrier(s) must be xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not harmful to the recipient thereof.
Pharmaceutical compositions for use according to the invention may be those suitable for oral, rectal, bronchial, nasal, topical (including buccal and sub-lingual), transdermal, vaginal or parenteral (including cutaneous, subcutaneous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, intravenous, intraarterial, intracerebral, intraocular injection or infusion) administration, or those in a form suitable for administration by inhalation or insufflation, including powders and liquid aerosol administration, or by sustained release systems. Suitable examples of sustained release systems include semipermeable matrices of solid hydrophobic polymers containing the compound for use according to the invention, which matrices may be in form of shaped articles, e.g. films or microcapsules.
The chemical compound for use according to the invention, together with a conventional adjuvant, carrier, or diluent, may thus be placed into the form of pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosages thereof. Such forms include solids, and in particular tablets, filled capsules, powder and pellet forms, and liquids, in particular aqueous or non-aqueous solutions, suspensions, emulsions, elixirs, and capsules filled with the same, all for oral use, suppositories for rectal administration, and sterile injectable solutions for parenteral use. Such pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosage forms thereof may comprise conventional ingredients in conventional proportions, with or without additional active compounds or principles, and such unit dosage forms may contain any suitable effective amount of the active ingredient commensurate with the intended daily dosage range to be employed.
The chemical compound of the present invention can be administered in a wide variety of oral and parenteral dosage forms. It will be obvious to those skilled in the art that the following dosage forms may comprise, as the active component, either a chemical compound for use according to the invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of a chemical compound for use according to the invention.
For preparing pharmaceutical compositions from a chemical compound of the present invention, pharmaceutically acceptable carriers can be either solid or liquid. Solid form preparations include powders, tablets, pills, capsules, cachets, suppositories, and dispersible granules. A solid carrier can be one or more substances which may also act as diluents, flavouring agents, solubilizers, lubricants, suspending agents, binders, preservatives, tablet disintegrating agents, or an encapsulating material.
In powders, the carrier is a finely divided solid which is in a mixture with the finely divided active component.
In tablets, the active component is mixed with the carrier having the necessary binding capacity in suitable proportions and compacted in the shape and size desired.
The powders and tablets preferably contain from five or ten to about seventy percent of the active compound. Suitable carriers are magnesium carbonate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugar, lactose, pectin, dextrin, starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, a low melting wax, cocoa butter, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cpreparationxe2x80x9d is intended to include the formulation of the active compound with encapsulating material as carrier providing a capsule in which the active component, with or without carriers, is surrounded by a carrier, which is thus in association with it. Similarly, cachets and lozenges are included. Tablets, powders, capsules, pills, cachets, and lozenges can be used as solid forms suitable for oral administration.
For preparing suppositories, a low melting wax, such as a mixture of fatty acid glyceride or cocoa butter, is first melted and the active component is dispersed homogeneously therein, as by stirring. The molten homogenous mixture is then poured into convenient sized moulds, allowed to cool, and thereby to solidify.
Compositions suitable for vaginal administration may be presented as pessaries, tampons, creams, gels, pastes, foams or sprays containing in addition to the active ingredient such carriers as are known in the art to be appropriate.
Liquid preparations include solutions, suspensions, and emulsions, for example, water or water-propylene glycol solutions. For example, parenteral injection liquid preparations can be formulated as solutions in aqueous polyethylene glycol solution.
The chemical compound according to the present invention may thus be formulated for parenteral administration (e.g. by injection, for example bolus injection or continuous infusion) and may be presented in unit dose form in ampoules, pre-filled syringes, small volume infusion or in multi-dose containers with an added preservative. The compositions may take such forms as suspensions, solutions, or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, and may contain formulation agents such as suspending, stabilising and/or dispersing agents. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form, obtained by aseptic isolation of sterile solid or by lyophilization from solution, for constitution with a suitable vehicle, e.g. sterile, pyrogen-free water, before use.
Aqueous solutions suitable for oral use can be prepared by dissolving the active component in water and adding suitable colorants, flavours, stabilising and thickening agents, as desired.
Aqueous suspensions suitable for oral use can be made by dispersing the finely divided active component in water with viscous material, such as natural or synthetic gums, resins, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, or other well known suspending agents.
Also included are solid form preparations which are intended to be converted, shortly before use, to liquid form preparations for oral administration. Such liquid forms include solutions, suspensions, and emulsions. These preparations may contain, in addition to the active component, colorants, flavours, stabilisers, buffers, artificial and natural sweeteners, dispersants, thickeners, solubilizing agents, and the like.
For topical administration to the epidermis the compound for use according to the invention may be formulated as ointments, creams or lotions, or as a transdermal patch. Ointments and creams may, for example, be formulated with an aqueous or oily base with the addition of suitable thickening and/or gelling agents. Lotions may be formulated with an aqueous or oily base and will in general also contain one or more emulsifying agents, stabilising agents, dispersing agents, suspending agents, thickening agents, or colouring agents.
Compositions suitable for topical administration in the mouth include lozenges comprising the active agent in a flavoured base, usually sucrose and acacia or tragacanth; pastilles comprising the active ingredient in an inert base such as gelatin and glycerine or sucrose and acacia; and mouthwashes comprising the active ingredient in a suitable liquid carrier.
Solutions or suspensions are applied directly to the nasal cavity by conventional means, for example with a dropper, pipette or spray. The compositions may be provided in single or multi-dose form. In the latter case of a dropper or pipette, this may be achieved by the patient administering an appropriate, predetermined volume of the solution or suspension. In the case of a spray, this may be achieved for example by means of a metering atomising spray pump.
Administration to the respiratory tract may also be achieved by means of an aerosol formulation in which the active ingredient is provided in a pressurised pack with a suitable propellant such as a chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) for example dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, or dichlorotetrafluoroethane, carbon dioxide, or other suitable gas. The aerosol may conveniently also contain a surfactant such as lecithin. The dose of drug may be controlled by provision of a metered valve.
Alternatively the active ingredients may be provided in the form of a dry powder, for example a powder mix of the compound in a suitable powder base such as lactose, starch, starch derivatives such as hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose and polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP). Conveniently the powder carrier will form a gel in the nasal cavity. The powder composition may be presented in unit dose form for example in capsules or cartridges of, e.g., gelatin, or blister packs from which the powder may be administered by means of an inhaler.
In compositions intended for administration to the respiratory tract, including intranasal compositions, the compound will generally have a small particle size for example of the order of 5 microns or less. Such a particle size may be obtained by means known in the art, for example by micronization.
When desired, compositions adapted to give sustained release of the active ingredient may be employed.
The pharmaceutical preparations are preferably in unit dosage forms. In such form, the preparation is subdivided into unit doses containing appropriate quantities of the active component. The unit dosage form can be a packaged preparation, the package containing discrete quantities of preparation, such as packaged tablets, capsules, and powders in vials or ampoules. Also, the unit dosage form can be a capsule, tablet, cachet, or lozenge itself, or it can be the appropriate number of any of these in packaged form.
Tablets or capsules for oral administration and liquids for intravenous administration and continuous infusion are preferred compositions.
Further details on techniques for formulation and administration may be found in the latest edition of Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences (Maack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa.).
A therapeutically effective dose refers to that amount of active ingredient which ameliorates the symptoms or condition. Therapeutic efficacy and toxicity, e.g. ED50 and LD50, may be determined by standard pharmacological procedures in cell cultures or experimental animals. The dose ratio between therapeutic and toxic effects is the therapeutic index and may be expressed by the ratio LD50/ED50. Pharmaceutical compositions which exhibit large therapeutic indexes are preferred.
The dose administered must of course be carefully adjusted to the age, weight and condition of the individual being treated, as well as the route of administration, dosage form and regimen, and the result desired, and the exact dosage should of course be determined by the practitioner.
The actual dosage depend on the nature and severity of the disease being treated and the route of administration, and is within the discretion of the physician, and may be varied by titration of the dosage to the particular circumstances of this invention to produce the desired therapeutic effect. However, it is presently contemplated that pharmaceutical compositions containing of from about 0.1 to about 500 mg of active ingredient per individual dose, preferably of from about 1 to about 100 mg, most preferred of from about 1 to about 10 mg, are suitable for therapeutic treatments.
The active ingredient may be administered in one or several doses per day. A satisfactory result can, in certain instances, be obtained at a dosage as low as 0.1 xcexcg/kg i.v. and 1 xcexcg/kg p.o. The upper limit of the dosage range is presently considered to be about 10 mg/kg i.v. and 100 mg/kg p.o. Preferred ranges are from about 0.1 xcexcg/kg to about 10 mg/kg/day i.v., and from about 1 xcexcg/kg to about 100 mg/kg/day p.o.
Methods of Therapy
In another aspect the invention provides a method for the treatment or alleviation of diseases or disorders or conditions of living animal bodies, including humans, which diseases, disorders or conditions are responsive to modulation of SKCa, IKCa and/or BK channels, and which method comprises administering to such a living animal body, including a human, in need thereof an effective amount of a chemical compound for use according to the invention.
In a more preferred embodiment the disease or a disorder or a condition is a respiratory diseases such as asthma, cystic fibrosis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and rhinorrhea, convulsions, vascular spasms, coronary artery spasms, renal disorders, polycystic kidney disease, bladder spasms, urinary incontinence, bladder outflow obstruction, irritable bowel syndrome, gastrointestinal dysfunction, secretory diarrhoea, ischaemia, cerebral ischaemia, ischaemic hearth disease, angina pectoris, coronary hearth disease, traumatic brain injury, psychosis, anxiety, depression, dementia, memory and attention deficits, Alzheimer""s disease, dysmenorrhea, narcolepsy, Reynaud""s disease, intermittent claudication, Sjorgren""s syndrome, migraine, arrhythmia, hypertension, absence seizures, myotonic muscle dystrophia, xerostomi, diabetes type II, hyperinsulinemia, premature labour, baldness, cancer, and immune suppression.
In another preferred embodiment the invention provides a method for the treatment or alleviation of diseases or disorders or conditions of living animal bodies, including humans, which diseases, disorders or conditions are responsive to an IKCa inhibitory compound for use according to the invention in a combination therapy with known immune-suppressants for the treatment or alleviation of a diseases, disorders or condition related to immune dysfunction, or for obtaining immune suppression. Preferred immune-suppressants to combine with the compounds for use according to the invention include Amphotericin, Busulphan, Co-trimoxazole, Chlorambucil, colony stimulating factors, corticosteroids, Cyclophosphamide, Fluconazole, folinic acid, Ganciclovir, antilymphocyte immunoglobulins, normal immunoglobulins, Methotrexate, Methylprednisolone, Octreotide, Oxpentifylline, Tacrolimus (FK506), Thalidomide, Zolimomab aritox, and the calcineurin inhibitors (protein phosphatase 2B inhibitors), in particular Cyclosporin.
Conditions which may benefit from this treatment include, but are not limited to diseases, disorders or conditions such as auto-immune diseases, e.g. Addison""s disease, alopecia areata, Ankylosing spondylitis, haemolytic anemia (anemia haemolytica), pernicious anemia (anemia perniciosa), aphthae, aphthous stomatitis, arthritis, arteriosclerotic disorders, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, aspermiogenese, asthma bronchiale, auto-immune asthma, auto-immune hemolysis, Bechet""s disease, Boeck""s disease, inflammatory bowel disease, Burkitt""s lymphoma, Chron""s disease, chorioiditis, colitis ulcerosa, Coeliac disease, cryoglobulinemia, dermatitis herpetiformis, dermatomyositis, insulin-dependent type I diabetes, juvenile diabetes, idiopathic diabetes insipidus, insulin-dependent diabetes mellisis, auto immune demyelinating diseases, Dupuytren""s contracture, encephalomyelitis, encephalomyelitis allergica, endophthalmia phacoanaphylactica, enteritis allergica, auto-immune enteropathy syndrome, erythema nodosum leprosum, idiopathic facial paralysis, chronic fatigue syndrome, febris rheumatica, glomerulo nephritis, Goodpasture""s syndrome, Graves"" disease, Hamman-Rich""s disease, Hashimoto""s disease, Hashimoto""s thyroiditis, sudden hearing loss, sensoneural hearing loss, hepatitis chronica, Hodgkin""s disease, haemoglobinuria paroxysmatica, hypogonadism, ileitis regionalis, iritis, leucopenia, leucemia, lupus erythematosus disseminatus, systemic lupus erythematosus, cutaneous lupus erythematosus, lymphogranuloma malignum, mononucleosis infectiosa, myasthenia gravis, traverse myelitis, primary idiopathic myxedema, nephrosis, ophthalmia symphatica, orchitis granulomatosa, pancreatitis, pemphigus, pemphigus vulgaris, polyarteritis nodosa, polyarthritis chronica primaria, polymyositis, polyradiculitis acuta, psoreasis, purpura, pyoderma gangrenosum, Quervain""s thyreoiditis, Reiter""s syndrome, sarcoidosis, ataxic sclerosis, progressive systemic sclerosis, scleritis, sclerodermia, multiple sclerosis, sclerosis disseminata, acquired spenic atrophy, infertility due to antispermatozoan antobodies, thrombocytopenia, idiopathic thrombocytopenia purpura, thymoma, acute anterior uveitis, vitiligo, AIDS, HIV, SCID and Epstein Barr virus associated diseases such as Sjorgren""s syndrome, virus (AIDS or EBV) associated B cell lymphoma, parasitic diseases such as Lesihmania, and immunosuppressed disease states such as viral infections following allograft transplantations, graft vs. Host syndrome, transplant rejection, or AIDS, cancer, chronic active hepatitis diabetes, toxic chock syndrome, food poisoning, and transplant rejection.
It is at present contemplated that suitable dosage ranges are 0.1 to 1000 milligrams daily, 10-500 milligrams daily, and especially 30-100 milligrams daily, dependent as usual upon the exact mode of administration, form in which administered, the indication toward which the administration is directed, the subject involved and the body weight of the subject involved, and further the preference and experience of the physician or veterinarian in charge.